


When Raindrops Fall on Moonlit Roses

by Crescent_Quill (The_Queen_of_France_and_Her_Empire)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Astraphobia, Intimacy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Strangers to Lovers, Thanatophobia, Thunderstorms, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Thomas Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_of_France_and_Her_Empire/pseuds/Crescent_Quill
Summary: It's a cold and stormy night and poor Alexander Hamilton is caught out in the rain trying to make his way home from the next town over. Better yet, he's gotten himself lost in the woods by trying to take a short cut home and now the sun is sinking below the horizon. It feels like all hope is lost until Alexander comes across an old manor with candlelight in its window. With nowhere else to turn, he knocks on the door.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. Thunder

Alexander clenched his jaw as he fought against the biting winds and the sharp drops of rain pelting his back. His dark green cloak had soaked through by this point, and the chill of rainwater was beginning to seep deep into his bones. He shivered, cold and afraid as he trudged along the muddy forest path.

The traveller looked up, blinking against the rain that fell on his face. He knew the sun had set many hours prior, but the canopy of the forest was so thick that what little light the waning crescent moon produced couldn't reach the forest floor, leaving him in near-total darkness.

Cursing quietly under his breath he pulled the cloak closer to his body trying to find some semblance of protection against the elements despite its drenched state. It didn't help, and he just shivered again. Alexander knew the best he could do was follow the path, hoping that he'd find his way out of the woods before sunrise and that the storm wouldn't worsen.

_**SHA-BOOM!!** _

The sound crackled with deafening volume coming mere moments after a blinding flash of light filled the sky. Alexander couldn't help but cry out at the sound as he stumbled and fell into the mud. The scent of ozone was thick in the air and Alexander's body trembled as he tried to escape the memories that wanted to swallow him up like the waves of a raging sea. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into tight fists, trying to physically shake off the memories as he forced himself to stand despite the trembling of his legs.

He needed to get out of the rain, and fast.

Whether by some sort of divine mercy or sheer dumb luck, the traveller's path soon came a fork in the road. The sign staked into the ground was weathered beyond recognition, yet it didn't take much thought before Alexander knew where he wanted to go.

One way was rough and muddy and led deeper into the dark depths of the woods, and the other was paved with smooth cobblestones steeped in a sheen of rainwater. He took a tentative step onto the stone and peered down the path, just being able to make out the silhouette of a house upon a hill in the distance.

Now with a glimmer of hope in his heart the traveller continued down the cobblestone path with a quiet prayer the scene wasn't a trick of the light through sheets of rain.

The trees began to thin out as Alexander approached the house- Though now that he was closer the word house hardly seemed appropriate. The building was large, practically looming over him in its old, gothic elegance. Manor felt like a much more appropriate word. He would've thought the place was abandoned if it weren't for the flicker of firelight in one of the windows and the shape of a man passing through the halls with a light in his hands.

The traveller took in a deep breath and then a hesitant step back, hesitating in his approach and almost considering turning back and continuing through the woods before the sky lit up once more and the clouds rumbled in their anger.

This time Alexander let out a choking shriek and bolted for the manor's door, tripping over his cloak in his rush up the stairs before clambering to press his body against the dark wood of one of the double doors in search of support and shelter from the storm.

"Well, you've certainly gotten yourself into quite the mess, haven't you?"

Alexander jumped back at the voice, eyes wide and wild as he searches for the source before his gaze landed on a man standing in the doorway. He held a golden candelabra in one hand, lighting up the space between them and revealing the subtly intrigued glint in his eye.

"I--! Yes, it seems I have, sir. I apologize if I am interrupting your evening, but I have nowhere else to turn..." Even in his panicked state, the traveller tried to remember his manners, lowering his hood and standing up to face the stranger.

He was tall, making Alexander crane his neck to see handsome features that held an unreadable expression as flames of the candelabra he was carrying flickered in the wind and glinted in his eyes. His clothes looked warm yet expensive, his rich purple coat made of some kind of velvet or satin and the black cravat around his neck shining like silk in the low light.

"Well then, why don't we get you out of the rain and cleaned up a little? Come inside, I'll make us something warm to drink." The man replies with a closed-lip smile, looking down at his guest's small form as he stepped aside and held the door open for him.

Alexander could only nod in response, stunned into silence at the stranger's charming hospitality. The thought of someone being so kind simply out of the goodness of their heart was new to him, and even though he knew he should be suspicious he couldn't help but quietly follow the welcoming stranger into his home.

He paused for a moment in the doorway so he could slip off his boots, not wanting to track mud into a hospitable stranger's home before rushing to catch up with his host.

"Must you walk so fast?" Alexander mutters under his breath with a huff, finding more of his voice now that he was away from the rain and rushed to keep pace with his host.

"It's not my fault that you're so puny... I would've mistaken you for a child were it not for the peach fuzz around your chin." His host replies with a smirk that makes him start to fume.

"Puny? A child!? Good sir, I'll have you know that--!" Despite writing an essay in his mind defending how he was, in fact, not short, and the charming stranger instead abnormally tall his tirade was silenced as the candelabra was pushed into his hands.

"Wait here a moment, will you? I'll be right back with those drinks, and in the meantime, you're welcome to warm yourself by the fire."

And with that Alexander was left alone, blinking in his surprise as he watched the shadow of his host disappear down the hall. The man seemed to move so quickly through his home yet he hardly made a sound... It was strange, but he _was_ a stranger, after all. Perhaps he was just a little too tired and hadn't picked up on the sound properly.

Taking a moment to look around the room as he shrugged off his cloak and hung it up by the fire, Alexander found that the room looked as if it were trapped in time. The gothic style of the exterior architecture carried into the furnishings of the room, with dark hardwood floors and deep red wallpaper patterned with elegant repeating designs seen between a series of oil paintings and tall windows with thick, black-out curtains covering the glass.

"Why have so many windows if you're just going to cover them up like that?" He asks himself quietly as he sat on one of the plush armchairs and turned his gaze to the fire only to be met with the sight of a steaming mug being held out to him instead.

Since when had his host entered the room again?

"I see you were admiring my home. I'll admit, it is a great pride of mine, so don't feel ashamed if you wish to gawk." The charming stranger comments with another one of those smirks as he takes a seat in another armchair across the room.

Alexander could only huff in response, grumbling under his breath as he sniffed at the contents of the mug. It was hot cocoa made with rich chocolate and some handful of other spices like nutmeg or cinnamon to add to the flavour. He took a tentative sip of the drink and found himself relaxing as the liquid began to warm his core.

"This is very nice sir, thank you... You're quite the host." He admits almost begrudgingly, earning a small laugh in response from his host.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, then. I'm glad to see that I still know how to take good care of my guests," The charming stranger replies, stirring his own mug of hot cocoa for a moment and going to take a sip before a kind of realization flashed across his eyes and he sits up with a clear of his throat, "You must forgive my manners, it seems I've forgotten to properly introduce myself. My name is Count Thomas Jefferson, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr...?"

"Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton." Alexander supplies with a curt nod. So his host was a Count named Thomas... It certainly explained his expensive taste of decor, "Do I always need to call you by your proper title or may I just call you Jefferson?"

This response pulled another laugh from the Count, this one ringing with genuine amusement and echoing through the large, empty manor.

"As long as I get to call you Alexander, then yes."

"It's a deal then, Jefferson."

Jefferson laughed again, and Alexander couldn't help but smile as he went back to sipping on his drink. The room fell into a comfortable silence afterwards, the two acquaintances not having much else to share between them other than the crackling fire and the hot cocoa they both held. In the serenity of the moment, Alexander had nearly forgotten about the storm until the rolling of thunder sounded overhead.

He tried not to flinch too visibly and clutched his now empty cup to keep his hands from shaking, but his host still seemed to notice as he watched the Count stand and cross the room towards him.

"Storms like this always tend to last a dreadfully long time out here, and even if it passes in a few days the roads will still be a muddy wreck," Jefferson began to explain, hands brushing against Alexander's as he took a cup and sending an icy chill down his spine, "It'd be best if you stayed until the conditions became more suitable for travel. I do not mind housing you here, for the time being, it's been a while since I've had good company after all."

The Count left no room for protest or refusal of his offer because before Alexander could even open his mouth Jefferson had disappeared down the hall once more. He just sighed and tossed another log onto the fire, trying to ignore the rain drumming against the windows and the continued rumbles of thunder as the storm carried on.

Hearing the sound of running water from somewhere within the house Alexander could only assume that Jefferson was quickly washing up after the late-night treat before he returned to the living room with a bundle of clothes under his arm.

"Alexander? I've drawn you a bath if you'd follow me. I can't imagine you being able to rest well being caked in mud like that." The Count says, holding out his arm for Alexander to take so he could lead him through the house.

"Well aren't you quite the gentleman..." He muttered in response with a roll of his eyes even as he stood and tentatively linked their arms together.

For once Alexander was quiet as he listened to Jefferson ramble on about his manor, his family history, and then some. Alexander did perk up at the mention of a library being in the house, but then Jefferson stopped in front of the washroom and motioned for his guest to step inside.

"These are for you, change into them once you are done so I can wash what you're wearing later. You'll have to forgive me if they're too big for you, though, I rushed myself while putting all this together," The Count begins to explain, handing over the bundle and holding open the door to allow Alexander to step inside, "The guest rooms are just across the hall from here, I'll let you take your pick. My room is the first door in the other hall across from the stairs if you need anything else. Have a nice night, Alexander..."

And with that Jefferson closed the door, leaving Alexander to his own devices.

He took a moment to take in the room, finding it to be just as garish as the rest of the manor before he sighed and stripped himself of his clothes, setting the bundle on the counter by the sink. He knew he didn't have a right to complain, especially as he sank down into the tub and breathed in the sweet aroma of the lavender soaps that had been set out for him.

Thomas Jefferson was an eccentric man, that much was for certain, and perhaps a little old-fashioned, but he had been so kind in his moment of need and had already so much for him. Alexander couldn't bring himself to question the motivation behind his actions, so instead, he let himself soak until his mind and body had relaxed after the all too long day.

He stepped out of the tub and allowed it to drain once the water had turned cold and ruffled a towel through his hair before going to put on his new clothes. For once, Alexander didn't mind the Count's style choices as he slipped on the emerald green pyjamas, running his fingers over the sleeves before he hugged himself to keep the fabric close to his body; they were softer than silk and warmer than anything he had ever known, helping fog-like sleepiness to settle in body and mind.

Yawning as he stepped out of the washroom and picked the second door to the right at random, too tired to care much about which room he stayed in as long as it had a bed, and soon crawled under the covers.

His eyes became heavy as he relaxed into the mattress, though as his eyes began to close and sleep began to overtake him Alexander could've sworn he saw the shape of Jefferson watching him through the partially closed door, eyes gleaming a ruby red despite the darkness of the hallway and smile outlined with a pair of sharp fangs before everything faded to black.


	2. Tomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being taking a bit longer than I anticipated thanks to a stubborn laptop. Anyways, enjoy, mes amies!

Stirring with a quiet groan under his breath Alexander rolled over in bed and pulled the duvet closer to his body. The room was still dark and the sheets around him were warm and so soft he nearly let sleep overtake him again before he sat bolt upright with a gasp. In his sleepy state, the feeling of being in an unfamiliar room and wearing unfamiliar clothes made panic start to fill his chest before the events of the previous night slowly began to come back to him.

"So it wasn't a dream... The Count- Jefferson, was real."

Rubbing his eyes he slipped out of bed, feeling his way over to the window so he could pull back the thick curtains and let in some light.

Jefferson hadn't been lying when he said that the storm would last for days, it was light enough for it to be well into the late morning but the sky was filled with dark clouds and thick sheets of rain were pouring over the landscape.

Alexander stepped back from the window with a frown. He still hated the rain, but at least he was safe inside away from the torrents of wind and water and it seemed the thunder and lightning had gone away for the time being.

Now with more light to see by, he took in the space. The same dark hardwood floors from the rest of the house carried into this room as well, but the wallpaper was a misty grey colour that complimented the periwinkle fabrics of the bedspread and drapes. While the decor may have been more subdued than the other rooms in the manor, Alexander's expression still scrunched up at the thought of how expensive it all must have been.

He shook his head with a huff, going to cross the room before he spied a bundle of clothes and a note addressed to him laid out on top of the dresser. He took the slip of paper in his hands and unfolded it, admiring the neat loops of elegant cursive for a moment before he began to read.

_Alexander,_

_These clothes are yours to wear and I have left some oatmeal on the stove for when you awake.  
_ _I wish I could greet you personally, but I have some business that needs attending to elsewhere.  
_ _I should be home not long after sunset.  
_ _In the meantime do try not to get lost in the manor, as I will not be there to rescue you._

_Best regards, your host Count Thomas Jefferson_

Alexander just scoffed with a roll of his eyes, folding the note back up and setting it aside so he could look at the clothes. The pants were a simple walnut brown yet looked well-made, most likely hand-crafted by some fancy seamstress from far away, but the shirt was gorgeous. It was silk, and the colour reminiscent of ivory with golden buttons down the front and embroidery around the cuffs of the sleeves.

"Okay, now he's just showing off." He mutters, but he still takes the clothes and begins to change.

It's not like he had his old clothes on hand, and he didn't exactly want to be found wandering around the house in just his pyjamas. As much as he hated to admit it, the clothes were comfortable and fit him quite well. There was no mirror in the room to check how he looked, so Alexander just ran his hands through his hair and hoped he didn't look too worn down by travel before making his way down to the kitchen.

The manor somehow felt larger than when he first arrived, and without the Count there to guide him the halls felt like a labyrinth, but Alexander still managed to find his way to the kitchen by following his nose.

Just like the note said there was a covered pot on the stove as well as a bowl and a spoon set out for him as well. Alexander lifted the lid off the pot and gave it a sniff, smiling at the scent of warm honey and cinnamon and caramelized apples. It was wonderful and made his stomach growl, a reminder of just how hungry he was.

It didn't take long for him to help himself to a few bowlfuls.

* * *

After breakfast Alexander found himself wandering through the many halls of the mansion, occasionally checking behind doors and poking his head into rooms.

"He said something about a library last night, didn't he? It has to be around here somewhere, there's just too many goddamned rooms in this place." He grumbled, continuing on under his breath as he furrows his brow and makes his way deeper into the labyrinth of the manor.

Alexander was just about to give up, turn back and try to find something better to do with his time that wouldn't get himself lost before he came upon a pair of large mahogany double doors.

"Is this it...?" He asks himself, voice barely above a whisper as he reaches for the handle, hesitating for a moment before he pushed the doors open and stepped into the room.

Alexander couldn't help but gasp at the sight laid out before him; the room was absolutely massive, with walls lined with towering bookshelves and more filling up the spaces in between and creating smaller sections within the room. He couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face or the bubbling laugh that escapes him as he rushes into the room.

"This is one hell of a collection! It must be passed down through his family, it'd take centuries to build up to something like this!" He exclaims, grinning as his voice echoes through the room as he continues into the book-lined passages.

Some of the sections had display cases filled artifacts that ranged from ancient sets, crystal daggers, old scientific contraptions made of brass, and musical instruments. Another had tables and shelves full of hand-drawn maps from all over the world, and yet another by the east windows had a golden telescope and star charts across the walls.

But by far Alexander's favourite was the space in the center of the room. It was the largest, framed by a stained-glass skylight that detailed the phases of the moon in a silver ring on an indigo background, and in the middle was a mahogany desk and fainting couch placed between two armchairs.

"And Jefferson called this place a library! It's more like an archive-- a museum!" He exclaimed with another laugh as he stopped in the centre of the massive space, looking up at the stained-glass above him with a wide grin before his gaze turns to the shelves surrounding him, "I don't think he'd mind if I read a few things, right? Books are meant to be read, after all..." He adds to himself, still grinning as he rushed off into the book-lined passages once more.

Alexander didn't know long he had spent amongst the shelves or how many books he had read. Right after he'd finished one pile of novels he'd move on to another section and build himself another stack and start reading those. He was so engrossed in the books that he hadn't even realized the sun had set.

He was passing by another section of books, searching for another something to read when one shelf, in particular, caught his eye. The books looked ancient but beautifully bound in dark shades of leather with brass clasps on the spine where chains kept each volume in its place on the shelf behind lock and key. All except one of the books were unlocked.

"That's... strange." Alexander murmurs to himself as he reaches for the unlocked tome and pulls it off the shelf.

None of the other books were locked away, so what was up with these ones?

There were no indications of the book's contents or an author on the front cover, but instead, a ruby inset in the centre and surrounded by intricate metalwork. The book was heavy too, probably thousands of pages long, and Alexander could only imagine what information it held. Opening the book to the first page he saw the elegant loops of the Count's signature looking back at him.

"So did Jefferson write this...?" He asks himself quietly before he flipped to a random page and began to read, brow furrowing in his concentration

_As the centuries have progressed human records have become more accurate and more easily accessed by the general population.  
More of our kind go into hiding each decade, finding the risk of being placed in the history books and exposing our secret too great.  
Another issue that has arisen is both the improved medicinal practices and investigative techniques humanity has developed, making   
hunting without being found out difficult.  
_

_As a result of these changes, the ancient art of blood alchemy has gained popularity in covens all across the globe and has become a new science.  
Old recipes by the ancients are currently being researched and developed and improve to better serve the needs of modern vampires.  
The new science of blood alchemy shows promise in better sustaining vampire society well into the future, with few living specimens  
needed to create enough wine-like elixir to sustain a small coven for centuries to come._

Alexander had to stop, closing the book yet leaving his thumb between the pages to mark his place as he tried to wrap his head around what he was reading. The passages read like they were part of a textbook, yet it had to be some kind of strange fiction. Vampires weren't real after all, they were just some monster made up to keep kids from wandering away from home at night, right?

He opened the book again, flipped to another random page, and began to read again.

_Vampiric influences and abilities have been a long-debated subject among scholars from covens all around the world.  
Most seem to agree on our kind having some sort of general aura that affects the human mind and hypnotic abilities,  
though the extent of the latter is heavily debated. Another subject that comes into question is self-transfiguration.  
Some claim that the matter is a fairytale invented by humans to scare their young ones with, others claim to be able to  
perform this action with ease. The exact form that is taken during self-transfiguration varies between regions, though  
are most commonly bats, wolves, or clouds of mist. Another ability some vampires claim to possess is a sort of influence  
over their home. Including but not limited to brightening, lessening, or extinguishing firelight in the room without direct  
interaction, opening, closing, and/or locking objects such as curtains and doors, and finally causing appliances or instruments  
to operate on their own without the need for direct interaction._

_I myself have had personal experience with--_

He had to slam the book shut at this point, his thoughts racing too quickly to process the words on the page. If Jefferson really had written this book like he originally suspected and its contents as literal as it stated, it could only mean one thing.

"I see you've figured out my secret, then. I knew you were a smart one from the moment we met, I just thought I might have a little more time..."

Alexander jumped at the sudden sound of Jefferson's voice, dropping the book and whipping around to face the Count as his heart began to pound in his ears.

"Jefferson!! This isn't- It's not what it--!"

"Don't try and lie to me, Alexander. I know that look in your eyes. You _know_."

The atmosphere in the room was so thick Alexander probably could have cut it with a knife. Jefferson's expression had contorted into a glare that was now directed down at him, and it made pure fear fill his chest and run through his veins.

"So that's why you've been so nice..." He then whispers, though Jefferson still seems to hear. His fear flickered, a sense of betrayal swelling his chest before he was enveloped with a feeling of pure fury.

"Alexander, what--?"

"NO! Don't you 'Alexander' me, I know what you're up to now! I know why you took me in, why you bathed me, fed me, clothed me; you were luring me in so you could use me- So you could eat me!!"

Jefferson's expression changed, confusion flashing across his eyes before he opened his mouth to speak and reached out for Alexander, but he jumped back and started shouting again before the Count could say another word.

"I'm not going to let it happen, I'm not going to become your next meal, I'm not going to die here!"

"Alexander, listen--!"

Jefferson tried to call out, but his guest had already taken off, dashing out of the library and back into the labyrinth of the manor.

He could hear the Count calling out to him, trying to get him to listen, but he just kept running. He had to get out of this place, and he had to get out _now_. He was lucky that he had a trail of open doors to follow that eventually led him back to the living and then the front entryway.

Alexander spared a glance over his shoulder as he took hold of the handle, gasping as he saw Jefferson only walking but quickly catching up.

"You have to let me explain, please--!"

"NO!! Get away from me!"

"Alexander!" Jefferson called again, but Alexander had already yanked open the door and took off into the rain.

The storm had only gotten worse over the time he spent in the library. Within moments he was drenched and if it wasn't for the incessant pounding of his heart in his ears he would've heard the rumblings of thunder overhead. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care as long as it was away from the manor on the hill.

He was still running as he entered the forest, gasping as he tried to catch his breath and keep himself from losing his footing in the mud. He didn't know if Jefferson was still pursuing him or if he had given up once he'd gotten out of the manor, but he didn't dare look back or slow his pace.

Suddenly there was an incredible flash and a boom that rang with so much force it knocked Alexander to the ground. He screamed as he fell, but it didn't sound like his own voice anymore. The ringing in his ears turned to the screams of others, people crying out in pain, calling out for their friends and family as whipping winds and torrential rain attacked from all around.

Drowning in his memories and in the panic filling his lungs Alexander didn't notice the smouldering trunk that was beginning to fall or the Count racing towards him through the trees.

"Alexander!!" He called, scooping the human into his arms out of harm's way just as the trunk came crashing down into the mud beside them, "Alexander, are you okay?"

Jefferson held Alexander close to his undead heart as he watched him cling to his coat, eyes screwed shut as he sobbed.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to drown...! Please, don't let me die, I don't want to go yet, please... I don't want to die, I don't want to die...!"

The Count just hushed him quietly, petting his hair and allowing him to cling onto his clothes and cry into his shoulder as long as he needed.

"It's alright, just calm down now, you're safe with me. Come on, let's get you back home..."

* * *

Alexander was still crying as he was carried back to the manor, and he only started to really calm down once he was sat down in front of the fire and a blanket draped over his shoulders. He was still snivelling and shivering a little bit, but at least he had managed to wipe away his tears and quieted down his sobs.

Jefferson had knelt down a few feet away from him, stoking the fire and adding the occasional log in an attempt to keep his guest warm and dry him off before he caught a cold.

"... Did you mean it?" Alexander then asks his voice barely above a whisper as his gaze shifts from the warm glow of the flames to his host.

"Pardon?" Jefferson murmured, keeping his voice low as not to startle his guest as he set down the iron rod he had been poking the coals with and turned to face him.

"What you said earlier, you said I was safe with you... Did you really mean it?"

The Count could tell Alexander was still afraid, but now he saw a glimmer of hope within his tired eyes.

"Yes, I did," He replied simply, turning back to the fire and picking up the iron rod again before tossing on another log, "And I still mean it. You are safe here, Alexander."

He watched his guest shift from the corner of his eye, hesitating before he next spoke.

"But you're a... You're a--"

"Vampire? Yes, that is also true." He supplied, and the room fell silent except for the crackling of the fire.

Alexander's brow had furrowed in his thought, lifting an arm to rub his eyes before pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Jefferson sighed, nodding to himself as he stood and moved to kneel down next to his guest.

"I suppose it's only right if I explain myself," The Count begins, pausing as Alexander looked up at him with a small nod before he continues, "I've been alone in this house now for a very long time, and I've been alive for even longer. Once us vampires had a society of our own, carefully weaved in and around the lives humans lead yet hidden just out of view all at the same time. Some lived alone as I do now; and others lived in groups called covens. During our golden age, we thrived, hunting as we pleased with little risk to ourselves or our secret. Then times began to change, and we had to change with the times or risk exposing our secret. All over covens shrank or disappeared entirely as vampires moved into solitary hiding; I made that same decision many years ago."

The room went quiet again as the Count finished, his gaze fixed on the fire as a sad smile graced his features. Alexander watched him carefully, trying to decipher what was going on behind his eyes as he let the information sink in.

"So what does this have to do with me?"

Jefferson smiled a little more at the question, a small laugh escaping him as he turns to meet his guest's gaze.

"As I'm sure you can imagine I've been leading a very lonely life hidden away up here in my manor. I decided not all that long ago I wanted to take on a fledgling, and then you came along." The Count continues, causing Alexander to tilt his head in confusion.

"A fledgling...?"

"Yes, a fledgling; a new vampire," Jefferson repeats with a nod, clearing his throat before he continues, "Now I wasn't going to turn just anyone that came knocking at my door, eternity is an awfully long time and I wasn't about to spend it with someone I'd despise. But you, Alexander? You have this flame of passion and intelligence behind your eyes, I knew you were the one from the moment I saw you."

Alexander didn't know what to say, he was shocked into a rare silence. He just stared up at his host, occasionally opening his mouth to try and say something before he'd close it again as he went back to searching for the right words.

"It's a lot to take in, I understand. It's why I wished to have more time with you before I made my offer," Jefferson filled in with a small nod and a sigh, "I won't make you decide right now, Alexander, all I ask of you is that you stay here while you figure it out. Oh, and please call me Thomas from now on, it's only fair."

Alexander was still quiet as he watched Jefferson's expression for a few moments more before he smiled and gave a small nod in response.

"It's a deal then, Thomas..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is @.crescent-quill-writings if you'd like to see more! All of my stories are over there as well as some art and other fics I've reblogged from others in the fandom. Check it out if you're curious!


	3. Turning

It had been almost a week since Alexander had discovered Thomas' secret and his subsequent escape attempt. It was still raining, but the sky had turned from the ominous dark greys of a thunderstorm to the softer shades of calmer rainfall.

He had come to appreciate the pattern they'd fallen into since their arrangement had begun. He'd wake up in the late morning or early afternoon in his periwinkle room, slip out of bed and open the curtains to let some light in before he'd find a bundle of new clothes and a good morning note on top of the dresser.

Alexander picked up this morning's message, rubbing his thumb over the paper as he found himself admiring how elegant his name looked in the Count's handwriting before he unfolded it and read:

_Goodmorning Alexander,_

_I hope you had a good rest and you've been enjoying your time here so far.  
I believe that the weather has finally started taking a turn for the better and we'll  
have clear skies soon. If the weather is nice tonight I'd like to show you something.  
I've left breakfast on the stove for you again, it's oatmeal; the same kind as your  
first day here. As always, I'll see you again after sunset, my darling._

_Yours, Thomas Jefferson_

He smiled at the note, a light pink dusting his cheeks from the pet name as he took the slip of paper and tucked it in the drawer of his nightstand. He had made a habit of keeping all the notes Thomas had written to him. Some had poems, others contained compliments about little details he had noticed while spending time with him, and others were simpler like today. Still, they always wished him a good morning, they always told him what was for breakfast, and they always made him smile.

"I wonder what he wants to show me... Maybe he'll let me read those other tomes?" Alexander mused to himself as he closes the drawer and crosses the room to change into his new outfit.

This time he had been left a pearly silk button-up shirt, a pair of coffee coloured dress pants, and an emerald green satin suit vest. It seemed Thomas had gotten a better understanding of his guest's taste in fashion but he still liked to show off a little.

Alexander rolled his eyes at the clothes, his expression playful and almost amused as he got changed. Thomas may have been an ancient and powerful creature of the night, but he was still predictable in his extravagance.

* * *

Alexander made his way straight to the mahogany doors of the library after breakfast, having learnt the way after spending a few days wandering the seemingly endless halls of the manor and mapping as much of the space in his mind as he could remember.

Even though he'd never admit it aloud, the house was a work of art in itself.

He would admit, though, that Thomas' library was absolutely amazing. It might take him a few years, or even his whole life, but he wanted nothing more than to be able to read every last book on those shelves. So, he gathered together a stack almost as tall as he was before taking his place by the fainting couch and beginning to read.

Alexander had gotten through a couple of novels before he heard the creak of mahogany doors opening again.

"Why you insist on sitting on the floor when there's plenty of chairs, I'll never understand..."

"Hello to you too, Thomas."

The Count's tone was amused, and he greeted Alexander with a smile even as he shook his head at his behaviour. He paused for a moment, picking up the few books his guest had already finished and eyeing the taller stack with a raised eyebrow.

"Ambitious today, are we? You've picked some of my favourites too... I might just have to help you finish these off." He commented, smirking as he saw his guest roll his eyes in response before he went to put return the finished books to their shelves.

When Thomas returned a moment later he thumbed through the stack of books before he picked one, turning it over in his hands as he contemplated the choice before taking a seat on the couch.

Alexander couldn't help but smile as he turned the page and listened to the shifting of fabrics as his host moved to lounge back on the couch. He leaned his head back against the cushion so Thomas could begin to absentmindedly run his fingers in his hair as they read in comfortable silence

This was why he always insisted on sitting on the floor. Thomas was tall and took up nearly the whole couch with how he liked to sit, and the armchairs were too far away for them to be as close as he wanted. Here, on the floor, Alexander got to enjoy both a good book and his host's gentle caress. He wasn't sure when they had come upon this little seating arrangement, but he didn't want it to be any other way.

They spent a few hours in comfortable silence, simply reading and relishing in each other's company.

* * *

The pair had gotten about halfway through the stack before Thomas' hand suddenly stilled and he sat up, closing his book. Alexander frowned at the loss of contact, but he too put his book aside and turned to his host to see what had taken his attention away.

"I think it stopped, I don't hear the rain anymore." The Count murmured, gaze flickering between different places on the stained-glass skylight as he watched and listened for signs of rain.

Alexander listened too, only to be met with complete silence.

"Yeah, I guess it has..." He added before Thomas began to stand, a smile breaking out across his face.

"Perfect timing then! Come, there is something I want to show you." He stated, taking Alexander's hands in his and pulling him up on to his feet.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm not just going to tell you, darling, that would spoil the surprise." The Count replied with a laugh, his smile growing as he watched his guest huff and begin to blush from the pet name.

Alexander let himself be led around by his host, trying and failing to get him to spill the beans as he watched him take a violin from its display case before making their way out of the library.

Thomas remained intent on not spoiling whatever he had planned as he led his guest by the hand, following a path that Alexander hadn't found the time to explore yet. It led them past another dozen rooms before they reached what Alexander would call a sunroom, though he was sure his vampiric host had a different name for it, and then outside into the gardens.

The smooth stone path still shone with rainwater, but the storm itself had finally blown past to reveal the shining stars and the silver sliver of a waning crescent moon. while the sky may have been a pretty sight, it was nothing in comparison to the majesty of the garden.

"Thomas, this is amazing...!" Alexander gasps, stepping out ahead of his host as he takes in the sight before him.

The paths were lined with hundreds, if not thousands of rose bushes in full bloom. The ruby-red blossoms were still dotted with residual raindrops, making them shine like little diamonds amongst the petals.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Thomas begins with a warm glow in his eyes and a soft smile as he watches his carefully cup one of the blooms in his hand, "They're called Bloodmoon Roses since I've bred them to only bloom at night and are just the prettiest shade of red... You won't find them anywhere else." He explains, walking up behind Alexander and placing a hand on the small of his back to guide him further down the path.

"Yeah, they really are..." Alexander replies, voice barely above a whisper in his awe as he leaned into his host's side and allowed himself to be led further down the path.

Thomas began to hum a little tune as they soon arrived at a gazebo in the centre of the gardens, his guest still quiet in his awe of the perfectly beautiful blooms around him.

Alexander couldn't help but gasp as he was sat down on a soft bench and met with another sight.

Thomas stood in front of him, lifted the violin to his chin and began to play, serenading his guest with a waltzing melody that picked up where his humming left off.

The song was beautiful, but the man playing it was simply gorgeous. He was perfectly framed by the arches of the gazebo and looked absolutely radiant amongst the backdrop of the garden.

"Thomas, I... I don't know what to say." Alexander finally spoke as his host sets down the violin, though the song still seemed to echo in the still night air.

"You don't need to say anything, darling, it's all in your eyes," Thomas replies, taking his guest by the hand again and starting to lead in a gentle, swaying waltz.

They stayed like that for a while, Alexander following the steps of the dance the best he could as Thomas held him flush against his chest and looked at him like he was the most beautiful rose of them all.

"The moon will be new tomorrow..." The Count spoke, breaking the silence with the hushed murmur of his voice, "And the roads will dry now that the rain has stopped. I think it's time you made your decision, darling." He adds, slowing his steps as his guest looked up to meet his eye.

Alexander paused, contemplating his host's words even though his heart already knew what his answer would be. He had been searching all his life to be a part of something larger than himself, to find a way to leave his mark on the world before the inevitable end. If he stayed here and became a fledgling vampire under Thomas' wing, he'd have all the time in the world to do the million things he wanted to.

"I don't want to leave you... I want to stay, I want to be yours." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Thomas and burying his face in his chest.

"Hush, my darling... If you want to stay, then you will stay. I would be honoured to have you by my side forevermore." The Count murmured in response, lifting a hand to run his fingers through Alexander's hair.

"I know you offered once before, but still... Thank you, thank you so much, Thomas." Alexander replied, a smile growing across his face as he opened his mouth to continue only to be met by the feeling of Thomas' lips against his.

The kiss was warm, loving even, but held this subtle hunger that just made Alexander melt into the affection and lean into the Count's hand as he cupped his cheek.

"Tomorrow, then..." Thomas whispered as he pulled away, though their lips were still barely an inch apart.

Alexander simply nodded, smiling.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

That night Alexander could hardly sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes he'd see Thomas in the garden, playing his violin surrounded by his roses. He'd hear his serenade and feel his arms around his waist and their lips pressed together in a soft embrace.

"Tomorrow..." He repeats in a whisper, brushing his fingers over his own lips as he utters the word before rolling over in bed and clutching a pillow to his chest, giving it a tight squeeze.

It took a while, but Alexander somehow managed to fall asleep late into the night and woke up even later the next day.

He was still holding onto the pillow as he slipped out of bed and walked over to the window to pull open the curtains, blinking as he was met with the light of a sunny afternoon.

"I guess I slept in a little..." He murmured with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes, then tossing the pillow back onto the bed as he made his way over to the dresser.

There was no note this morning, but instead, a rose was laid on top of the bundle of clothes. Still, it made Alexander smile as he brushed his thumb over the delicate petals before he looked to see what outfit he had been given to wear.

The silk shirt was a deep wine-red colour with a thin collar made to lie flat against his shoulders instead of covering his neck and the pants a midnight black. There might not have been a vest like the previous night, but the outfit was still extravagant in its own right.

Alexander didn't quite know why the outfit made him blush, but he couldn't help the way heat began to creep across his cheeks as he pulled on the new shirt and braided the rose into his hair. There still wasn't a mirror in the room and his face may have been burning up, but he felt good wearing the clothes.

Like always he made his way down to the kitchen in search of breakfast, finding a delicious plate of cinnamon buns waiting for him. With a smile, he took a bite out of one of the sweet treats before picking up the plate and taking it with him to the library.

* * *

Alexander was bubbling with excitement as he picked out his books for the day, hardly able to sit still as he took his place on the floor again and waited for Thomas. Maybe it was a good thing he had overslept because he didn't have to wait for long before he heard the creaking of the mahogany doors as his host arrived.

"Now aren't you just the prettiest thing... I love what you did with my rose." Thomas commented, grinning as he took his guest by the hands and brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear.

The compliment made Alexander smile as he leaned into the Count's hand, but what made him start blushing was the outfit he had chosen for himself. He had forgone the purple velvet suit jacket he usually wore, leaving him in just the black silk shirt with ruffled sleeves, his black cravat, and the velvet pants that hugged his legs in ways Alexander hadn't noticed before.

"I could say the same thing about you, Thomas... But I don't think pretty does you justice. Gorgeous, maybe? Stunning? Radiant?" He replied, earning a low chuckle in response.

"You're too kind, my darling." Thomas smiled more as he cups his guest's cheek, allowing his fangs to show through in his joyous expression before he took his usual place on the couch.

Alexander expected him to pick a book from his stack and lounge back to begin reading but instead was left gasping as the Count pulled him up onto the couch with him, situating him between his legs and laying him back against his chest.

"Thomas, what--?"

"See? This is much more comfortable than the floor..."

"Y-Yes, it is, thank you..." He couldn't help but wonder what this new position meant, but the Count already seemed to know what he was thinking as he began to caress his hair.

"I'm just holding you, darling... I've actually come to quite enjoy spending time reading with you like this, and besides, I want to do things properly when I turn you."

"Properly...?" Alexander questions, trailing off as he watches Thomas nod in response before tilting up his chin so he could better look him in the eye.

"Yes, well, that's more just me being old-fashioned, following tradition and all that... Really, I could turn you at any time, but I'm waiting for midnight. I want this to be special, after all." The Count explained, then tilting his head as his guest turned away for a moment and sighed, lightly patting him on the head, "There's no need to worry yourself with the logistics, Alexander. I'll be with you every step of the way to guide and take care of you... Besides, I've heard that the process is quite enjoyable for both parties."

Thomas couldn't help but laugh as he watched Alexander's cheeks turn a bright red at his teasing comment, but it did make him quite happy to see the spark of confidence return to his eyes.

"I guess we'll have to see about that." His guest replied with a defiant huff that makes his cherry red cheeks puff out and causes the Count to laugh a little louder before they settle back down into their comfortable quiet.

He was certainly going to enjoy tonight.

* * *

Alexander allowed himself to doze as time went on, sometimes resting his eyes and sometimes looking up to try and follow along with whatever his host was reading. He found that Thomas almost always had a hand on him, whether he was rubbing his cheek with his thumb, twirling loose strands of hair around his fingers, or simply resting his hand on his hip.

Then the Count began to shift, taking his hands away to close his book and begin to sit up. The movement made his guest whine with a little pout as he buried his face into his chest, not yet wanting to get up.

It made Thomas chuckle as he tilted Alexander's chin up and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "It's midnight, my darling... Are you ready?"

He couldn't help the grin nor the ruby shine in his eyes as he felt Alexander's heart begin to race at the question.

"Okay, y-yeah... Yes, I guess I am." He muttered, words tumbling into each other as his tongue tries to move as fast as his thoughts before he was hushed by the Count's arms securing him in his hold like a newlywed bride and their lips brushing up against each other as Thomas next spoke.

"Perfect. There's nothing you need to worry yourself with, just think of it all as a new beginning..."

Alexander nodded a little in response as he wrapped his arms around his host's neck, smiling as he was carried out of the library and up to the master bedroom.

He had never seen Thomas' bedroom before since the Count left the door locked during most of the day, so he wasn't sure what to expect as Thomas unlocked the door with a flick of his wrist and carried his guest inside. The room was decorated in deep shades of red and accented with striking blacks, and the king-sized bed placed in the centre room drew in his attention. The sheets scarlet sheets were made of silk and the embroidered canopy that flowed down to the floor a dark onyx. It looked gorgeous and plush and so soft he could lay on it forever.

Alexander couldn't help but sigh into the softness as Thomas laid him back on the mattress.

"You look so beautiful, so peaceful..." The Count hummed as he slowly ran his hands over Alexander's chest while undoing a few of the top buttons, grinning at the way he preened under his touch.

"Thomas... What are you--?" Alexander begins to ask, only to silence himself with a quiet moan as Thomas kissed along his collarbone and trailed the little affections up along his neck.

"I'll begin soon, my darling, I'm just savouring the moment..." The Count purrs, beginning to trail the tips of his fangs along Alexander's veins, causing his breath to hitch and his heart to pound, "So let yourself relax, I'll take good care of you."

Alexander paused for a moment, taking in a breath and letting it out in a sigh before giving a small nod in response, "Okay..."

He watched as Thomas grinned, a growl forming in the back of his throat as he opened his maw and sank his fangs deep into his neck. The sensation made Alexander gasp, arching his back up off the bed before the Count wrapped an arm around his waist and rooted a hand in his hair to support his small form.

He whined, lashes fluttering and his body finally giving in to the new feelings as Thomas began to suck on the wound. Alexander looked down at him through lidded eyes and a shiver runs up his spine at the sight he was met with.

Thomas's eyes were glowing with a deep crimson that had overtaken their usual chocolate brown, and through the new colour they shone with a hunger Alexander was sure he'd never be able to forget.

"T-Thomas, nnmf~ Thomas..." Alexander whimpered, earning a growl against his skin from Thomas that made him squirm. His body was beginning to weaken and a hazy, drained feeling started to set in his mind and cloud his thoughts, but he clung tightly onto Thomas' shirt and grabbed at fistfuls of the soft sheets below him.

Alexander was gasping, body beginning to still as he fell limp in Thomas' hold, only able to loosely paw at his chest as his eyes began to flutter shut, "Tom... Thomas..."

The Count finally pulled back, kissing at the wound and licking away the last crimson drops that pooled there, "Shh, you're okay. You've done very well, just keep those pretty eyes of yours open for me... Think you can do that?"

Alexander whined in protest. He wanted nothing more than to drift off into a deep sleep surrounded the soft sheets and held safe in his love's arms, but he still obeyed and watched Thomas with glazed-over eyes as he pressed a fingernail into his thumb until a bulb of wine-red liquid formed on the surface. He then pressed his thumb to Alexander's lips, earning another weak noise of protest as he tilted his head away.

"Just give it a taste, darling. I promise it will help you." Thomas cooed, cupping his cheek and tilting his head back to face him as he offered him a smile.

In his dazed state, Alexander smiled back, eyes heavy as he nodded and let the first drop fall onto his tongue before beginning to lick at the tiny cut. The taste made a seizing shiver run down his spine and take in a sharp gasp, but now that he had started he couldn't stop himself as he continued to lap at the wine red liquid.

Alexander managed to find some of his strength again as he clung onto fistfuls of Thomas's shirt, taking his thumb into his mouth and starting to suck in an attempt to drink more.

"That's it... So good, very good," The Count cooed, pressing a pair of kisses to Alexander's now closed eyes before he took his hand away and let him fall back against the pillows, "Now relax, you've done everything just right, I'm so proud of you."

Thomas' voice trailed off as he continued to whisper sweet nothings into the cool night air, freeing Alexander's hair from its braid so he could run his fingers through the soft strands while he laid next to him. He waited for the bite to take, watching carefully as Alexander's chest stilled and the steady _ba-thump_ of his heart faded away.

Then Alexander began to stir, first parting his lips to reveal newly sharpened canines before opening his eyes that now glowed with crimson.

"So how do you feel, my Alexander?" Thomas asked quietly as he pulled the fledgling vampire into a chaste kiss with a smile against his lips.

"I feel alive."

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on Tumblr @.crescent-quill-writings! I post all my writings over there and reblog some art and other fics too. Check it out if you're curious!


End file.
